oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost City
This article is about the quest. For the location, see Zanaris. A group of adventurers have set up camp in Lumbridge Swamp, claiming to be searching for a mystical lost city. You must find the truth of this claim, and gain entrance to the fairy plane of Zanaris. Official description Walkthrough *Ability to kill a level 101 tree spirit with limited armour or weapons. |items= *Knife *Hatchet (It is HIGHLY recommended to place a Bronze Hatchet in your toolbelt beforehand to save 5-10 minutes) *Teleport runes (optional) *For mages: Combat runes, Optional: Level 53 magic, Earth Blast hits hard on the Dramen Tree Spirit. *For rangers: Unstrung bow, Bowstring, Arrows -OR- Dart tips and feathers. *Prayer potions and lobsters for the tree spirit fight. (recommended) |kills= *Dramen Tree Spirit (level 101), *Zombies (level 25) (optional) *Be able to evade Greater Demons (level 92) }} Seeking the lost city Head into Lumbridge swamp and proceed west until you find a warrior, a archer, a wizard, and a monk walking around a campfire. Talk to the warrior and ask him what he is doing. When he refuses to tell you, talk to him in a way that sounds like you are challenging his authority. Then he eventually tells you what his problem is. Look for a tree, on the West of the camp. You may find the tree easily, because it is the only tree which has a message saying "Chop tree" instead of "Chop down tree". Click on the "chop" option and a leprechaun, named Shamus, will jump out. Ask Shamus how to get to Zanaris and he will tell you that you need a Dramen staff. To get this, you will need to chop down a tree inside of the Entrana Dungeon, and at the end of the conversation, he will offer to teleport you to Port Sarim docks so its a good idea to bring all the items you will need with you. However, you are not allowed to take armour, weapons, combat auras (such as Runic accuracy), and some magical items (such as the Explorer's ring) to Entrana. Some items which can be brought to Entrana: *Items to make better armour, such as needle, thread, and dragonhides or leather *If you bring a knife, logs, and a bow string you can make a bow. Arrows are also allowed on the island. Also there is a hiding spot which is helpful to low level players. *Runes (but no staff) *Amulet of your choice *Potions *Food *Teleports *Anti-poison totem, which has defence stats similar to a Rune kiteshield *A set of H.A.M. robes will provide a little defence if you cannot make your own armour, or a pair of monk robes. (Zamorak Robes and robes bought from Canifis are also allowed) *Priest gown top and bottom are also allowed on the isle and provide a small prayer bonus which is very useful *The god books are also allowed on the island *A Ring of life *The Druid's Robes Entrana Take your choice of items to Port Sarim, talk to the monks on the dock, and travel to Entrana. Do not make your items yet; You can be caught and sent back to Port Sarim, thus forcing you to obtain materials again. When you get off the boat at Entrana, run to the east, then north (and cross the bridge), and head west. Do not go westward from the boat and then north, because if you do, then you will see the cave but be unable to walk/run to the cave). Going first east, then north, and then west, you will find a monk next to a cave entrance. Note that as soon as you go down into this cave there is no exit except via a door that takes you to Draynor Village, behind the bank near the obelisk. Once you're ready, talk to the monk and enter the dungeon. Upon entering the dungeon, your prayer will be reduced to 10-40 points (now is a good time to use prayer potions if you brought them). Now you can make your equipment without being spotted. If you don't have a bronze hatchet in your toolbelt, then you will need to travel around the cave until you see some level 25 Zombies and then you will need to kill these until you get a bronze hatchet or iron hatchet. Keep travelling around the cave, until you see some Greater Demons and a small cave off to the side. Run past the demons into this cave and cut the Dramen Tree with your hatchet. A Level 101 tree spirit will appear. It is possible to attempt to melee the Dramen Tree Spirit, but it hits hard (up to 109) and absorbs most melee attacks. At the safe spot you can spot trap her and attack her while quickly running back to safe spot to avoid damage and she will barely hit you. The Tree Spirit is susceptible to magic, and even at lower magic levels, fire strike will often hit 80, making magic an easy route to defeating the spirit. Lower level runes can easily be bought at Port Sarim on the way to Entrana. Since the September autocasting update, you can autocast without a staff. Note that if you are using melee you will almost certainly need lobsters or better to fight the tree spirit. Once you've defeated the Tree Spirit, cut the tree again to get a Dramen branch. Cut several if you like so you make a few staves for your bank. Note that you can always come back and cut more pieces of the Dramen tree, you won't have to fight the guardian again. Use a knife with the Dramen branch to get a Dramen Staff. To do this, you need at least 31 crafting. Note: Before teleporting anywhere, first open the magical door east of the lesser demons! If you don't, you will have to go all the way back to the dungeon again!!! The city of fairies Open the magical door (which is east of the lesser demons) and you will teleport to Draynor Village. Teleport to Lumbridge and head for the swamp. Wield your Dramen staff, and enter the small hut in the swamp west of the low-level mine and you'll find yourself in Zanaris. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 3 Quest Points * Access to Zanaris * Ability to buy and wield dragon longswords and dragon daggers * Ability to make Cosmic runes with the Runecrafting skill * Ability to use Chaeldar as slayer master (requires level 70 combat) * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Crystal Cave in Zanaris market *Background in Entrana *Underground in Entrana dungeon Required for completing Completion of Lost City is required for the following quests: *Fairytale I - Growing Pains *Heroes' Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Sir Amik Varze Tips *Bring an unfinished bow and a bowstring, as well as decent arrows, since they are allowed on Entrana. Before you go down into the dungeon, make a bow. Once you have to fight the spirit, run behind the mushroom. This is useful for people with high Fletching and Ranged levels because bows are not allowed on the island whereas unfinished ones are. *Another good strategy, if you have level 61 Ranged, 71 Fletching, 77 Crafting and 68 Magic, is to bring all the materials for a rune crossbow, as well as runite dragonstone bolts. Bring red dragon leather, some thread and a needle, and you're ready to go. Make your rune crossbow, and your red dragonhide armour. The special of the bolts, which gives an effect similar to dragonbreath, will decimate the Tree Spirit with its weakness to fire based attacks. This method however is very expensive and requires high skill levels, so it's only for those players who want this fight to be EXTREMELY easy. *Magic is incredibly effective against the spirit, even with low spells. For example, Fire bolt can easily hit the spirit for 100-150 life points, it is very cheap to defeat the spirit using this method. If you use Fire bolt to defeat the spirit you may need up to 15 casts. *If you have finished Tree Gnome Village, it is recommended to wear the Gnome amulet, as it provides high melee defence. It is very useful if you are using H.A.M robes. *If you have a high melee combat level, but can't make any good weapons, use a super strength potion and punch the Tree Spirit. It seems to work effectively and the spirit doesn't seem to hit you much. Make sure you bring food as well just in case. *Should you not wish to use Magic or Ranged, or find it ineffective for some reason and have a higher combat level (around 65-70 at least), then you can kill the Tree Spirit with the bronze hatchet. At this level it would be recommended to bring with you a full inventory of high food such as rocktail. Trivia *Lost City was one of the first member's quests. *After completing the quest, it is possible to taunt the Warrior who gave you the quest. *Previously the magic door would take you into the Wilderness instead of Lumbridge Swamp. *Previously, you would start the quest by saying "Who is Zanaris?" de:Die verlorene Stadt no:Lost City zh-tw:失落的城市 nl:Lost City fi:Lost City Category:Quests Lost City Category:Wikia Game Guides quests